Kedai Ramen Uzumaki
by Kuro 'TnD' Aoi
Summary: AU-Di saat Sakura mencoba berlari menjauh dari pria yang membuatnya patah hati, dia menemukan sebuah kedai ramen yang terlihat tenang. Di sanalah dia bertemu dengan Naruto, sang chef yang baik hati/ first fict/ RnR?


**Kedai Ramen Uzumaki**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**AU, Out of Character, Typo(s), pendek, gaje, first fiction.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis berambut _bubble gum_ terus berlari menyusuri tepian jalan di Tokyo yang sedikit lengang. Dia sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti kemana dia harus berlari. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah dia ingin melangkahkan kakinya sejauh mungkin dari tempatnya berasal tadi.

Dia bisa merasakan pipinya yang perlahan sedikit basah karena aliran air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, padahal sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk menahannya. Berulang kali dia menyapukan tangan mulusnya untuk membersihkan air mata yang tidak juga mau berhenti mengalir.

Dia telah mencoba lebih dari seharusnya. Tapi semua tetap saja sama. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk hidupnya. Tidak ada yang mau perduli padanya. Berulang kali pikiran itu melayang di kepalanya dan berulang kali juga dia merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Jauh lebih sesak dari sebelumnya.

Perlahan langkahnya berhenti karena dirinya memang sudah tidak sanggup lagi melangkah. Kakinya begitu lemas dan dia bisa merasakan jantung serta paru-parunya yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana dia berada saat ini. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur karena air mata dia mencoba melihat sekeliling, hingga dia menemukan satu tempat yang terlihat nyaman.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang." Seorang pelayan yang terlihat sangat ramah menyambut Sakura yang baru saja memasuki sebuah kedai ramen yang telihat sangat nyaman.

"Apakah kalian mempunyai makanan yang bisa membuatku membaik?" Sakura bertanya pada pelayan berbaju hijau dan beralis tebal di hadapannya ketika dirinya sudah mengambil sebuah tempat duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Tentu saja, akan kami siapkan." ujar pelayan itu dengan semangat membara dan segera berlari menuju tempat koki yang terlihat sangat sibuk.

'Kedai ramen Uzumaki', Sakura sangat sering mendengarnya sejak dirinya tinggal di Tokyo. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan menemukan kedai ini disaat dirinya sedang begini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengira dirinya akan begitu terpuruk seperti ini. Setidaknya tidak saat ini, saat dirinya ingin sekali membagi berita bahagia yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Nona, ini pesanan anda. Sebuah ramen istimewa yang selalu dapat menenangkan siapa saja. Selamat menikmati." Sakura segera kembali kedunia nyata saat dirinya melihat pelayan tadi datang dan membawa semangkuk besar mie ramen.

"Bisakah kau memberiku garpu? Aku tidak bisa makan dengan sumpit." Dia menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan memohon. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa menggunakan sumpit dan sebenarnya dia juga terlalu malas untuk mempelajarinya.

"Tapi… Baiklah. Saya akan membawakannya." Pelayan itu sedikit membungkuk sopan meski wajahnya terlihat sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Sakura yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu kemudian kembali ke dapur yang tidak tertutup itu.

Dari tempat duduknya, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas kearah dapur kedai ini. Disana ada sesosok koki berambut blonde yang terlihat sedikit sibuk. Pengunjung kedai ini memang lumayan ramai malam ini, dipenuhi oleh keluarga-keluarga kecil yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dalam hati dia berfikir betapa bahagianya mereka. Andai dulu keluarganya juga begitu. Tapi dari awal itu hanya mimpi kan? Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing tanpa mau memperdulikannya. Tidak adakah yang menyadari betapa dirinya membutuhkan cinta? Entahlah. Hanya kata itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Maaf, apakah kau yang memesan garpu?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar berbeda dengan suara pelayan yang dari tadi melayaninya membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dari lamumannya. Dia bisa melihat sesosok pria _blonde _berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sedikit…err...marah?

"Iya." katanya kemudian mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Dimana-mana makan ramen itu harus menggunakan sumpit. Karena begitulah harusnya. Kau tidak bisa mengahancurkan seni memakan ramen dengan memakannya menggunakan garpu." Pria _blonde _yang dikenali Sakura sebagai koki yang sedari tadi memasak didapur itu ternyata memang sedikit marah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lagi pula apa bedanya sih? Kan yang penting dimakan?" Tak mau kalah, Sakura menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya. Lagi pula memang dari dulu dia selalu memakan ramen dengan garpu dan tidak ada yang pernah marah padanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa makan menggunakan sumpit? Memangnya kau sudah berapa lama tinggal di Jepang? Begitu saja tidak bisa. Sini aku ajarkan." Tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura pria blonde itu menarik tangan kanannya dan menaruh sumpit di antara jemarinya. Dengan sedikit ribut dia menjelaskan pada Sakura bagaimana seharusnya posisi jemarinya agar sumpit itu dapat bekerja dengan baik.

Tanpa disadari oleh pria _blonde_ dan dirinya sendiri, Sakura tersenyum menatap tingkah pria itu. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah mengira akan ada pria yang begitu perduli padanya, eh…ralat pada ramennya. Setidaknya inilah kali pertama dia tersenyum hari ini.

Entah mengapa mengingat kembali masalah-masalahnya hari ini yang tak kunjung selesai serta mengingat alasannya bisa sampai kemari membuat hati sakura kembali perih. Dia begitu membenci dirinya hampir disepanjang kehidupannya. Dan itu semakin terasa saat dia mencecap ramen yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Dia menangis. Ramen ini, entah mengapa membuatnya ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Membuatnya ingin semakin menangis saat gumpalan mie itu memasuki mulutnya. Tapi ada sebuah rasa yang membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti memakan ramen itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menyecap kembali rasa yang agak sedikit asing untuknya.

Gigitan demi gigitan pada ramen itu membuatnya perlahan tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit hatinya mulai membaik. Dia merasakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan saat dia menghirup kuah terakhir ramen itu. Dan dirinya benar-benar merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Sangat baik malah.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Sedikit terperanjat karena terlalu asik dengan ramennya sendiri Sakura tidak menyadari koki _blonde_ yang sangat ribut itu masih berada di sana, duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"Aku menamainya 'ramen ketenangan'. Saat kau memakannya kau akan merasa ingin mengeluarkan segala kepedihanmu, dan dalam sekejap kau akan merasa tenang. Ramen itu sangat cocok untuk orang yang memiliki banyak masalah. Seperti dirimu." Seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tergambar di wajah Sakura, koki itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi…dari mana kau tahu aku punya masalah?" Dengan tatapan menyelidik dan sedikit tidak suka Sakura menatap Koki itu.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kau tadi menangis saat memasuki kedaiku." Koki itu berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedikit bengong. "Untuk kali ini, ramen itu gratis. Tapi lain kali kau harus bayar." Koki itu berdiam sebentar dan membalikkan wajahnya pada Sakura kemudian tersenyum dengan senyuman yang terlihat seperti sebuah cengiran.

"Eh…tapi…." Sakura berdiri dan mengejar koki itu kearah dapur dan merogoh kantongnya. Tapi sialnya dia tidak menemukan apapun disana. Dia baru saja ingat kalau dompetnya tertinggal karena dia tergesa-gesa untuk menjauhi 'tempat itu'.

"Um…ternyata aku tidak bawa uang. Tapi terima kasih _chef_." Dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu dia sedikit menunduk kearah koki _blonde_ yang berdiri menatapnya dari arah dapur.

"Panggil aku Naruto. Jika kau ada waktu mampirlah lagi." pria _blonde_ itu tersenyum menatap gadis _pink _di hadapannya. Membuat Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

"Pasti. Aku akan selalu datang kemari."

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa telah satu bulan sejak kejadian itu. Sakura sudah mulai bisa menerima segalanya. Dia mulai bisa menerima keadaannya. Dia bahkan tidak lagi merasa sakit hati ketika Sasuke memperkenalkan seorang gadis yang menjadi alasan retaknya hubungan mereka. Dia bahkan merasa sangat bahagia karena Sasuke -pria yang dulu begitu dia cintai- kini bisa jauh lebih bahagia. Dia sadar, mungkin jika Sakura masih bersama Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Naruto seperti sekarang.

Naruto. Memikirkan namanya saja sudah mampu membuat gadis _pink_ itu memerah. Setidaknya sepanjang hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya dia benar-benar merasa diterima. Pria itu, meski terasa sangat menjengkelkan dan terlalu ribut. Tapi dia sangat baik, dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikan warna pada kehidupan Sakura. Pria terbaik yang pernah dikenalnya disepanjang hidupnya.

Dan semenjak saat itu, kedai ramen 'Uzumaki' merupakan rumah kedua baginya.

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**Ini memang sangat gaje dan pendek. Tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya.**

**.**

**Review?**

**.**

**~TnD~**


End file.
